Gakuen Alice
Note: For information on the Gakuen Alice manga go here Manga. For information on the Gakuen Alice anime go here Anime. A school in Tokyo, Japan for children born with alices. When they find one, they would try to bring the child to the school. Students of Gakuen Alice may not leave until graduation or they if no longer have their alice. They may write letters, but letters leaving and coming to Gakuen Alice are being screened. The school also gives money to the parents of the students who attend the school. Parts Gakuen Alice consists of four main parts: Elementary school branch, Middle school branch, High school branch and Central Town. Also, there are a lot of forests around the buildings, with names like 'Northern woods' etc. The Northern Woods is a place feared by many children. To pass her entrance exam, Mikan is given the task to cross them by Natsume. Mr. Bear's hut is also there. The Elementary School branch The part of the academy where children from 3 to 12 study. Class A (for kids from 3 to 9) and Class B (where Mikan, Hotaru and their classmates) are in this branch. Middle School branch The school for students from 13 to 15. Tsubasa, Nobara, Misaki, Kaname and others study. It is also the gossip nest of the academy. High School branch The school for the oldest students. No one else except the high schoolers, are permitted to go there. No one exactly knows what's happening there. There's a rumor that a warphole exists within the building. The rumor was proven to be true. Tono studies there. Curriculum Gakuen Alice's school courses are no different from any other school, there are regular courses such as Math and History. However, the big difference is that the students and teachers have alices. The students can not use their their alice ability during class without permission. There are also alice based classes for students to attend to learn how to use their alices. Students are ranked in a Star Rank system by good behavior and grades. Security The school is separated from the outside world with a tall gate that surrounds the whole area. The gate is dangerous to crossover, because those who do are electrocuted. Once someone passes the gate the teachers are notified and take action to return the student to the school. Other than the gate the school is protected by the Middle School Principal, Hii-sama's powerful Barrier Alice. Also, the students carry I.D. medals that fit in a wallet along with their respective I.D. cards. The I.D. medal has the student's I.D number and a transimitting device in it that was created by someone with an alchemy alice. Throughout Gakuen Alice's history, Yuka Azumi is the only one who was able to escape the academy Currently, to enforce behavior the Fuukitai has been created, because of students who cause trouble, like Mikan Sakura. These people wear black masks over their eyes and are also alices as some can teleport. They punish and take care of anyone who disobey the school rules. The new Student Council President, Hijiri Goshima has been seen using his Metamorphosis Alice to impersonate the Fuukitai under the HSP's orders. But later in the story its is revealed that he is actually a double agent working under the ESP. History Not is much known about the creation of the school and its history. What is known is that the three principals: Principal Kuonji, Kazumi Yukihira, and Himemiya (until currently where her distant relative, Masachika Shiki is the middle school principal) have been the elementary, high, and middle school principals for as long as anyone has remembered. For a long time the HSP and ESP have had a intense disagrements and hatred towards each other. This is because of the ESP's suspious actions involving "missions" assigned to the DA class and his scattered clones that important positons in the oustide world. But, this rivarly goes back to events that were caused by the ESP; especailly his dear brother's death and Kaoru Hyuga's as well. The MSP has put herself in a neutral postion, not wanting to deal with their issues. However, she has presently took action on the matter by hiding wanted troublemakers Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuga in her Hana Hime Den. The MSP reasons are that she doesn't want anyone to suffer anymore; looking back on Kaoru's death. The school is intended to be a place of protection for young alice users and where they learn how to use there alice powers. The high security precautions is due to alice users being kidnapped for there abilites; having them be regarded as "national treasures"Gakuen Alice Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 13 (an example would be Ruka Nogi's various kidnappings). Despite, the intentions of the school to keep the students safe. The ESP has ordered missons to the DA Class. The exact details of these missions are unknown. Due to Mikan Sakura's choice to stay by the ESP's side the DA class no longer does missions and the school is safe from the ESP for now. Timeline of events ????: 'Gakuen Alice is built for children with an Alice, a unique ability. '????: 'Himemiya becomes the Middle School Principle. '????: '''Kuonji becomes the Elementary Principle. '''1960s: Kazumi Yukihira, who entered in the academy at a young age, becomes the High School Principle. August 1, 1970: Kazumi's younger brother, Izumi, is born. February 11, 1978: Kaoru Igarashi is born and enters in the academy at a young age. July 14, 1982: Yuka Azumi is born. 1987: 5-year-old Yuka is abandoned at the academy by her parents. Spring of 1992: 22-year-old Izumi meets his brother (18 years his senior) for the first time and enters the academy as an elementary teacher. He becomes the moderator for the Special Ability Class and becomes Yuka's teacher. Yuka meets and befriends Luna Koizumi. 1995: The Elementary Principle discovers that Yuka, now 13, has the Stealing Alice and forces her to steal other people's Alices. She is eventually rescued by Izumi and begins falling in love with him. Luna, feeling betrayed by Yuka for "stealing" her Alice and recieving the Elementary Principle' s attention, begins turning people against her with her Alice. Izumi teams Yuka up with Narumi, a 10-year-old troublemaker, and gradually befriends him. Narumi begins to fall in love with Yuka, who doesn't return his feelings. 1998: Yuka, now 16, is again saved from the Elementary Principle by Kaoru and becomes a favorite of the Middle School Principle. She is teamed up with Shiki, a relative and heir of the Middle School Principle who falls in love with her but accepts that she doesn't love him. The Elementary Principle warns Yuka that she will never escape from him and proposes marriage to her. Yuka confesses her love to Izumi, who rejects her at first but later returns her feelings, beginning a relationship. Izumi introduces Yuka to Rei Serio (Persona). August, 1998: Izumi (now 28) is killed by Rei after the Elementary Principle manipulates him that is was Izumi's fault that Rei was locked up and seen as a danger. His death is ruled a suicide, but Yuka finds out the truth when she finds a traumitized Rei and places several Alice stones in the Elementary Principle's body, shrinking him. The Elementary Principle vows to capture Yuka and convinces Luna to help him. With the help of the High School Principle, Yuka escapes from the academy after saying goodbye to Narumi and discovering that she is pregnant with Izumi's child. She is on her own until she finds Kaoru and comes to live with her and her husband. May, 1999: Mikan Yukihira is born to Yuka and Izumi. November, 1999: Yuka flees with Mikan to not cause any more burdens to Kaoru, who is ill and pregnant. November 27, 1999: Natsume Hyuga is born to Kaoru and her husband. January 1, 2000: While running away from the Elementary Principle's men, Yuka decides to leave Mikan, now 8 months old, with an elderly man to protect her from being captured by the academy. Mikan is adopted by the man as his granddaughter and is renamed Mikan Sakura. May 1, 2001: Aoi Hyuga, Natsume's sister, is born. 2001: Karou dies in a car accident at the age of 23. Yuka vows revenge against the Elementary Principle for taking away all the people she loved most. Along with Shiki, she joins the Z Organization. 2007: 8-year-old Natsume moves to a new town with his father and sister, there he meets and befriends 8-year-old Ruka because they both have Alices. However, Persona, who now works with the Elementary Principle, places a stone for Aoi to find and cause her Alice to burn down their town. Natsume takes the blame for her and is subsequently enrolled in the academy. Ruka decides to go with him because he is th eonly one who knows the truth to the accident. Aoi is taken a hostage in the academy by the Elementary Principle so that Natsume will have to do dangerous missions for the school. Spring of 2009: 10-year-old Mikan meets and befriends 9-year-old Hotaru. Mikan is unaware of being an Alice and her past, but knows Hotaru is an Alice. Spring of 2010: Hotaru enrolls in the academy to save their school from being demolished. Mikan is unable to handle the seperation and goes to the academy to find her herself. While she is accepted by Narumi and her class representatives, other classmates are doubtful of her and refuse to accept her until she proves she is an Alice. She does so after a conflict with Natsume and is formally enrolled int he academy. Fall of 2010: Mikan's first few months are rocky: she deals with bullies, constant torment from Natsume, and the difficulty of being viewed as a troublemaker by the teachers. However, she gradually makes a lot of friends and slowly earns the respect of her classmates and teachers by her hardwork and deternimation. She earns her first sempais in Tsubasa and his friends, celebrates the Alice Festival for the first time, studies for her semester exams, and becomes more aware of boys, particularly Natsume and Ruka. She also saves Natsume when Z's archman, Reo, kidnaps him with the intent on making him Z's spy. During this time, Natsume begins to fall in love with Mikan and she begins to feel the same way. November, 2010: '''After Z attacks the school and Hotaru becomes severally ill, Mikan tracks down Z's hideout with the help of Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa. While there, she encounters her mother, Yuka, but is unaware of their relationship. They manage to defeat a few of Z's men and get the antidot to save Hotaru. '''December 24, 2010: While preparing fro the Christmas party, Mikan meets Nobara, a 13-year-old girl who is nice and shy but withdrawn from others because of her dangerous Alice. During the Christmas party, Mikan recieves a kiss on the cheek from Youichi, a 3-year-old boy, and Ruka. She later dances with Natsume and accidently kisses him from falling on him. She encounters the Elementary Principle (she was unaware of who he was then) and he warns her to be careful on not losing something important to her with an evil grin. Mikan tells Natsume about this and then debates over their "kiss". Natsume kisses her to make the kiss count. January 1, 2011: Mikan celebrates her "birthday" and is invited to the Hana Hime Den by the Middle School Principle. She has a hard time with the members of the Hana Hime, but eventually becomes well-liked. Natsume discovers that Aoi is in the dungeon and confronts Persona and the Dangerous Ability Class. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka come to his aid, but Mikan allows herself to be infected by Persona's Alice to protect Nobara and Aoi from him. Mikan mangaes to defeat Persona and recovers from her injuries by subconsciously using her Stealing Alice. Aoi is returned to her father and Natsume chooses to stay at the academy because of Mikan. Spring of 2011: Luna, temporarly turned back into a child, enrolls in Mikan's class as a new student. She is ordered by the Elementary Principle to watch over Mikan because he wants to know if she has the Stealing Alice. Natsume and Hotaru immdeiately see that she is not normal and Natsume stays by her to protect Mikan. During the Sports Festival, Luna uses her Alice on many students to spread false rumors about Mikan and get her in trouble with the school police. Luna also pulls dangerous pranks on Mikan and even attempts to strangle her while laughing and saying if Mikan is a good girl, Luna will tells her about her birth secrets. During a competition, Natsume and Ruka race to see who will be number one in Mikan's eyes, which Ruka wins. During the borrowing race, Natsume, wearing someone else's mask, is mistakes as a participant. His request is to bring the person he loves to finish line and grabs Mikan, and fless before she can confront him. Luna even tries to sour Mikan and Natsume's relationship by forcing Natsume to say cruel things about Mikan. In the final competition, Mikan fully realizes what Luna is and attacks her, both using their Alices and knocking them out. At the end, Mikan's team wins by default. Summer of 2011: The Elementary Principle realizes that Mikan (now 12) has the Stealing Alice and decides to move her into the Dangerous Ability Class and use her Alice. Yuka realizes that Luna is in the academy and returns to the academy for the first time in 13 years with the intent on taking Mikan out of the academy for good. While isolating himself for some time, Natsume reconciles with Mikan after she asks him if he would ever leave her behind and he says no. One day, Mikan is forced into the Dangerous Ability Class and brawls with Luna. Natsume saves her and indirectly confesses to her, and then flees with her with the help of Nobara. Their friends and classmates, too, come to their aid. Narumi offers to take Mikan away himself and tells them to run to the MSP. They then teleport to the HSP and reunite with Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan learns that the HSP is her uncle and who her parents are. They want her to leave with her mother, but she refuses. To help her make the right decision, her Special Ability Teacher, Nodacchi, takes her and her firends through the past to see what kind of person her mother is. Afterwards, she decides to go with her mother. However, the ESP discovers their wherabouts and tries to attack the HSP. After repeated battles with the ESP's men, Mikan confesses her feelings to Natsume and reunites with her mother. Luna tries to stop them from escaping, but Yuka dies from a bomb planted by Goshima (the high school representative who, although an ally for the HSP, is a spy for the ESP). Z attacks the academy and Shiki offers a deal with ESP that he will be the MSP if the ESP stops his corruption. ESP agrees, but says he will never give up on Mikan, who agrees to the deal to protect her firends, making her captive in the academy and locked in the main building with no access to seeing her friends (other than Bear, her uncle and Shiki) or leaving her room. December 24, 2011: Feeling saddened of Mikan's absence, Natsume goes to look for her and Shiki opens the barrier to let them see each other. Mikan and Natsume kiss, confess to each other, and make a vow to be together forever, beginning a relationship. Afterwards, Natsume asks Ruka to take care of Mikan in case somethings happens to him in the near future. January 1, 2012: Mikan's friends are shocked and horrified to discover that Reo is returning to the academy. Shiki reveals that the ESP and Z are having secret relations and maybe planning to put the academy in danger. After discovering that Z is planning to kill the ESP and control the students, Mikan's friends and classmates decide to confront the ESP and Z. Narumi, Shiki, and the HSP team up to kill the ESP to protect the students. '''January 3, 2012: '''Everyone confronts the ESP and Z. Reo tries to kill the ESP, but fails. Narumi attempts to kill the ESP, giving a speech to the whole school on how the ESP has been neglecting the children over the years. The concert is being broacasted live to the whole world. However, Narumi is shocked to see another ESP appear behind him along with Z's Boss. It turns out the "ESP" Narumi was trying to kill was disguised as Goshima. Z's Boss shoots Narumi in the shoulder with a gun, injuring him. Jinno appears, using his Lightning Alice on the ESP to defend everyone. He tells Reo to quickly save Narumi. Admist of the big battle, Natsume jumps in using his Fire Alice to kill the ESP. The ESP teleports to the hospital just in time, but is badly burned. He tells the Fuukitai to get Luna to capture Mikan, and to use her Stealing Alice to get the burns out of his body. Mikan escapes from her room, heals Nobara, and forgives Persona for his past deeds. Natsume is seriously wonded in battle against the ESP and Fuukitai, and has a near death experience. Luna uses her Alice to take the ESP's soul to make amends with Yuka. References Category:Location